


Посмотри на меня

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, the sixth sense
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус Снейп очнулся в больнице. Странно, но его соседом по палате был Гарри Поттер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:   
> 1\. ретеллинг х/ф «Шестое чувство»;  
> 2\. фик написан на фест "Коза Ностра"

Боль была невыносимой. В долю секунды она разлилась по всему телу, заставив Северуса сучить ногами и царапать немеющими пальцами пол Визжащей хижины, туманила голову. 

«Не успел…»

Северус попытался рукой зажать кровоточащую рану на шее. Безрезультатно. Кровь сочилась сквозь пальцы; Северус чувствовал, что ею пропитались уже и ворот рубашки, и мантии, и понимал — времени найти Поттера, чтобы передать ему сведения Дамблдора, у него нет. 

«Не успел, не успел, не успел».

Вдруг его внимание привлек раздавшийся слева шум: будто кто-то споткнулся и пробежал пару шагов, стараясь не упасть. И в то же мгновение Северус увидел материализовавшуюся из ниоткуда голову Поттера, а потом и его самого, снявшего мантию-невидимку. И тут же за его спиной возникли Грейнджер и Уизли. 

«Слава Мерлину!»

Северус ухватил Поттера за край мантии, заставив нагнуться ниже, и выдавил из себя:

— Собери, собери… 

На нужных воспоминаниях сосредоточиться было нелегко. Их хотелось унести с собой в вечность, а не отдавать посторонним — тем более, Поттеру. Но иного способа выполнить поручение Дамблдора не было. Поэтому Северус прикрыл глаза и вспомнил Лили. Сквозь щель между ресницами он видел, как дернулся Поттер, не зная, что делать дальше, а Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой и вложила в его руку трансфигурированный из носового платка фиал.

— Посмотри прямо сейчас, — хотел сказать Северус, когда все воспоминания были собраны, но вместо этого прошептал: — Взгляни… на меня.

И закрыл глаза.

***

Странно, но его соседом по палате был Поттер. Когда Северус очнулся, Поттер сидел на кровати, закрыв уши руками, раскачивался из стороны в сторону и мычал.

— Пот-тер, — позвал его Северус и поморщился: голос был чужим, тихим и хриплым.

Поттер вздрогнул и замер, словно статуя, но мычать перестал. Уже хорошо, подумал Северус и окликнул его еще раз.

— А-а, профессор… — Поттер устало вздохнул и нехотя повернул голову в его сторону. — Я уж думал, что все, больше не услышу вашего голоса.

— Рад вас разочаровать, — усмехнулся Северус и спросил: — А с вами-то что приключилось?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Вам с какого места рассказывать? 

— Язвите? — Северус фыркнул. — Хороший признак, значит, не все так плохо. 

Закинув руки за голову, Поттер лег и уставился в потолок. Какое-то время он молчал, только изредка вздыхал и время от времени косился в сторону Северуса, будто размышляя, можно ли доверить ему страшную тайну. Потом вдруг заговорил.

— Гермиона называет это моральным истощением, помноженным на гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. Целители — депрессивным психозом. Знали бы они… 

В его голосе было столько горечи, что Северус невольно поежился. В принципе, ничего удивительного, подумал он. Если мальчишка не испугался напутствия Дамблдора и вышел на поединок с Темным Лордом… (а Северус откуда-то знал — или просто верил, — что именно так все и было), то получается, что он смог пережить вторую Аваду Кедавру. Да кто угодно после такого слег бы с расстройством психики!

— Вы когда-нибудь видели мертвецов? — внезапно прервал его размышления Поттер.

Северус вздохнул. Видел ли он мертвецов?.. Постоянно. И первой среди многих была Лили.

— Фестралов я вижу, если вы об этом, — процедил он.

— Нет, не тела умерших людей, — уточнил Поттер. — Мерт-ве-цов! Приходили они к вам, разговаривали с вами? 

— Во сне? 

— Да нет же! Они везде, везде, понимаете. Они приходят сюда, встречают меня в туалете, дома, на улице. Тонкс и Люпин, Колин, Фред… Все, все, кто погиб из-за меня. Тонкс с розовыми волосами, будто живая, ни одной царапины, видимо, Авада... Фред, весь залитый кровью, с пробитой головой… Колин с развороченной грудью… — Он вновь сел на кровати, сжал голову руками и начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, подвывая: — Ведь ему нужен был только я, только я…

Какое-то время Северус слушал его причитания, а потом фыркнул:

— Конечно, с вашей-то наследственностью и не предположить, что мир крутится исключительно вокруг вас… — Он сделал многозначительную паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Поттера, и продолжил: — А магглы? Целые уничтоженные семьи, разрушенные дома? А так называемые маггловские выродки — как это было в «Пророке»? — обманом завладевшие магией и подлежащие зачистке? А члены Ордена, погибшие еще до вашего рождения?.. — Северус почувствовал, что заводится, и заставил себя замолчать. Но, исподлобья взглянув на Поттера, расслабился. Кажется, его речь возымела действие. Поттер больше не причитал. Он сидел лицом к Северусу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и углом пододеяльника протирал очки — похудевший, осунувшийся, с нездоровым цветом лица и кругами под глазами. 

— Они приходят ко мне, — прошептал он через несколько минут, и в его голосе отчетливо слышалось отчаяние. — Они не знают, что умерли, и видят только то, что хотят. — Он с опаской огляделся по сторонам и с надеждой воскликнул: — Ну, вы-то мне верите, профессор? 

От немедленного ответа Северуса избавило появление помощницы целителя. Молодая девица, года три назад окончившая Хогвартс (ничем не примечательная, потому Северус с чистой совестью выкинул ее фамилию из головы на следующий день после выпуска), приоткрыв дверь в их палату и увидев Северуса, куда-то умчалась, а вернувшись, поставила на его тумбочку какие-то банки-склянки. Бадьян, успокоительное, зелье сна без сновидений, еще что-то, мысленно отмечал Северус. 

— Целитель Пий скоро зайдет, — сказала она, подошла к Поттеру и пощупала его лоб.

— Хорошо, Аманда, — ответил тот, а Северус вспомнил: Аманда Смит, Хаффлпафф, «Удовлетворительно» на СОВ. 

— Верите? — повторил свой вопрос Поттер, едва за мисс Смит закрылась дверь. Северус не знал, что ответить, ситуация требовала внимательного рассмотрения и анализа. Поэтому он сделал вид, что устал, и отвернулся к стене.

***

— Когда все это началось? — спросил Северус на следующий день. Поттер покосился на него, обреченно вздохнул, но ответил:

— После победы на Тремудром турнире. Седрик Диггори… он являлся мне. Я это… ну, в общем… он встречался с Чжоу Чанг, а потом я, в общем, он того, не хотел, чтобы я встречался… — Северус усмехнулся, а Поттер окончательно смутившись, покраснел. 

— И?..

— С тех пор, как мы с Чжоу расстались, он больше не приходил.

Северус задумался. Вполне понятная ситуация. Встречаясь с девушкой погибшего товарища, Поттер испытывал чувство вины и всячески себя накручивал. Ничего экстраординарного. 

— Потом был Сириус, — продолжил Поттер. — Я был рад его появлениям. Мне его не хватало, — добавил он и совершенно по-детски всхлипнул. — Он постоянно твердил про осколок зеркала. Сквозное зеркало, — пояснил, — с помощью которого Сириус в свое время общался с моим отцом на расстоянии. Один осколок он подарил мне, а я закинул его в чемодан и совершенно забыл, — еле слышно закончил Поттер и замолчал. 

Молчал он долго, Северусу даже показалось, что заснул, потом вдруг спохватился: 

— Сириус не появлялся с тех пор, как я переложил сквозное зеркало из чемодана в мешочек из ишачьей кожи. 

— Очень редкий артефакт.

— Да, Хагрид так и сказал. Это его подарок мне на совершеннолетие. Удобно, все, что в него положишь, сможешь вытащить только ты. И знаете, — добавил, — сквозное зеркало помогло нам сбежать из поместья Малфоев. 

Северус усмехнулся. Вот и еще одна тайна раскрыта, а он-то все думал, гадал, как Поттеру удалось вызвать помощь в поместье, защищенное родовой магией, — тем более, без палочки. Да, приключений на его долю выпало немало, не удивительно, что после того, как все закончилось, он оказался в Мунго. 

 

За дверью раздались знакомые голоса. Поттер улыбнулся, и Северус отметил, что улыбка у него совсем как у Лили, такая же мягкая и немного грустная. Встречаться, а тем более, общаться с его друзьями Северусу не хотелось, поэтому он демонстративно зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Наблюдая из-под ресниц, он видел, как Уизли плюхнулся на единственный стул, а девчонка Уизли облобызала Поттера и уселась у него в ногах. Грейнджер покосилась на Северуса и аккуратно села на краешек его кровати. Потом встала, вытащила из своей бездонной сумки разные гостинцы — фрукты и сладости — и поставила пакет с мандаринами на его, Северуса, тумбочку. Какая забота, подумал он, стараясь не кривить губы и не выдать этим, что не спит, однако был Грейнджер благодарен. 

— Терпеть не могу цитрусовые, — сказал он, когда Грейнджер и Уизли ушли.

— А я обожаю мандарины, — ответил Поттер, взял несколько штук и, почистив, один за другим отправил в рот. — Вкуснятина… 

Некоторое время он жевал, с набитым ртом рассказывая Северусу о любимых блюдах и фруктах. Северус только качал головой и закатывал глаза, но этот словесный поток не прерывал. Потом Поттер вдруг изменился в лице и схватился за голову.

— Вот опять, — простонал, — фотоаппарат, фотоаппарат, фотоаппарат… Я не могу больше слышать про этот фотоаппарат! 

Он зарылся лицом в подушку, накрылся с головой одеялом и громко зарычал. Северус вздрогнул и мягко, стараясь не нарваться на отповедь, произнес:

— А может, стоило бы? 

— Что — стоило бы? — Высунув нос из-под одеяла, Поттер раздраженно на него зыркнул, всем своим видом будто говоря: да что ты понимаешь? 

— Выслушать стоило бы, — спокойно ответил Северус. — Вы говорите, что и Диггори, и Блэк перестали вам являться после того, как вы сделали то, что они просили. Так?

Поттер задумался, а потом нехотя кивнул.

— Вы думаете, что мне стоит выслушать Колина?

— Чего не следует делать точно, так это истерить и прятать голову в песок, — сказал Северус и с удивлением отметил, что Поттер успокоился и даже, кажется, цвет лица стал не таким зеленым. Он кивнул и сказал в пустоту:

— Хорошо, Колин, завтра я тебя выслушаю.

***

Поттера не было уже больше часа. Сразу после завтрака, он, как и обещал Криви, спрятался под мантией-невидимкой и отправился в Хогвартс. А у Северуса появилось время подумать о странности их совместного пребывания. С одной стороны — Поттер: герой войны, победитель Волдеморта и так далее, и так далее. С другой — он, Северус: Пожиратель Смерти, убийца Дамблдора и самый зловещий директор Хогвартса. Как так получилось, что их разместили в одной палате? Ответ напрашивался сам собой: наверняка без протекции Поттера не обошлось. Может, весь магический мир уже знает его, Северуса, подноготную? А особо сентиментальные натуры не раз всплакнули над его тяжелой судьбой…

Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что в палату заглянул целитель Пий, и вздрогнул от звука его голоса.

— Гарри!

— В туалет пошел, — ответил Северус и мысленно застонал: с ума сойти, он только что прикрыл нарушившего правила больницы Поттера.

— В туалет, — повторил Пий и добавил: — ладно, позже зайду.

Поттер появился, когда Северус уже придумал, что скажет Пию, если тот заглянет в его отсутствие еще раз. Пошел навестить Лонгботтомов, по его мнению, звучало весьма убедительно. Но, к счастью, врать больше не пришлось.

— Серьезно? Вы сказали целителю Пию? — усмехнулся Поттер, когда Северус обрушился на него с упреками за долгое отсутствие. — С ума сойти! Я думал… впрочем, ладно…

Потом он рассказал, что Хогвартс отремонтирован и выглядит почти как прежде. Рыцарские доспехи, тоже сказавшие свое веское слово в финальной битве, заняли места в нишах; портреты вернулись в свои рамы, а домовики вновь хозяйничают на кухне. На вопрос Северуса, как он незамеченным проник на территорию Хогвартса, Поттер сначала смущенно замолчал. А потом со словами: «Ладно, ведь это останется между нами?» — ответил, что есть тайный ход из «Сладкого королевства». Северус покачал головой, еще раз убедившись, что замок полон загадок, а Поттер сюрпризов.

— Так что хотел Криви? — спросил он. 

— В расположенной за одной из картин потайной нише, о которой я даже не подозревал, Колин спрятал колдокамеру со своими последними снимками. Камеру я передал его брату, и Колин попрощался со мной.

— Отлично, я так и думал. Единственное, чего не пойму, почему вы сразу не рассказали все Грейнджер, наверняка она смогла бы вычленить суть проблемы. Зачем нужно было так запускать ситуацию и доводить дело до больницы?

Поттер зарделся.

— Я думал, что сам справлюсь. Не хотел, чтобы меня считали сумасшедшим или наоборот использовали в качестве медиума. 

Медиума… Такое вполне могло бы быть, подумал Северус. Погибших много, безутешных родственников — еще больше. Им только дай шанс, набросятся, словно фестралы на мясо. Северус вздохнул. Похоже, решать проблемы Поттера — это его карма. 

— Завтра я иду в «Ужастики Умников Уизли», — сказал вдруг Поттер, — обещал Фреду. Встретил его около «Сладкого королевства», — пояснил. — А потом пойду к Анджелине Джонсон. Не поверите, но Фред собирался подарить ей кольцо. 

Северус застонал. Нет, до личной жизни Уизли ему не было дела, но стало ясно, что Поттера снова придется прикрывать перед персоналом больницы. А такая перспектива его совсем не радовала.

***

— Замечательно, Гарри, — осмотрев Поттера через пару дней, сказал целитель Пий. — На поправку идешь семимильными шагами. — Если не будет рецидива, то к уик-энду окажешься дома.

Поттер расплылся в довольной улыбке, и Северус его понимал — самому до смерти надоели больничные стены. И хотя компания Поттера была не такой ужасной, как можно было предположить изначально (особенно теперь, когда он перестал с воплями вскакивать по ночам), домой хотелось страшно. Дома книги, лаборатория, эксперименты и научные статьи, а здесь… Северус с удивлением отметил, что с тех пор, как очнулся, ни разу не открывал книгу. Наверное, это заразно, подумал он, покосившись на тумбочку Поттера, где кроме выпуска «Пророка» не было ничего даже отдаленно напоминавшего книги. 

— Поздравляю вас, Поттер, — сказал Северус, после того как Пий вышел из их палаты, — хотел бы я тоже поскорее оказаться дома.

Гарри вздрогнул. Собрался что-то сказать, но едва открыв рот, тут же его закрыл — будто словами подавился. Молчал он долго. Северус его не торопил — если захочет, значит, скажет. 

— Я не могу так уйти, — наконец выдавил из себя Поттер. — Вы нашли решение моей проблемы. Благодаря вам, я понял, как с этой своей особенностью жить. Но… профессор… — Он вновь замолчал, зачем-то снял очки, потер переносицу, потом вновь водрузил их на нос и тихо-тихо спросил: — Но чего хотите вы?

— В каком смысле? — усмехнулся Северус.

— Ну, вы же не просто так ко мне пришли? Не для того ведь, чтобы решать мои проблемы. 

Северус вздрогнул, по всему его телу пробежала дрожь. Будто наяву он услышал слова Поттера, сказанные им несколько дней назад. 

_Они приходят ко мне. Они не знают, что умерли…_

Северус вспомнил Темного Лорда, натравившего на него змею. После такой травмы выжить было нереально. Он потрогал шею. Место укуса даже наощупь производило удручающее впечатление, а ворот и рукав мантии были пропитаны кровью. Ничего удивительного, что Поттер постоянно отводил взгляд. 

_Они видят только то, что хотят._

Аманда Смит, сказавшая ему, что целитель Пий скоро зайдет. Да не ему она сказала, а Поттеру! И зелья принесла Поттеру, а поставила на тумбочку Северуса, потому что у того вся тумбочка завалена всякой ерундой. 

И мандарины Грейнджер оставила не для Северуса. И не на его кровать она села, а на пустую. Как ему вообще взбрело в голову, что Грейнджер могла позволить себе сесть на его кровать? Она скорее осталась бы стоять!

Северус оглядел себя: лежит одетый, застегнутый на все пуговицы, на застеленной кровати, одеяло даже не примято. Он судорожно вздохнул. А мандарины… Когда Поттер чистил эти злосчастные мандарины, то запаха не было. 

И искавший Поттера целитель Пий, не отмазку Северуса про туалет услышал, а сам пришел к такому же выводу. И слова Поттера про тайный ход из «Сладкого королевства»: «Ведь это останется между нами», — были не вопросом, а утверждением.

Все, как он и говорил, — Северус видел только то, что хотел. 

А этот возглас отчаяния: «Ну, вы-то мне верите, профессор?» — вероятно, Поттер надеялся, что Северус смог сделать правильные выводы и осознать свою нынешнюю сущность. Но нет, как бы весь последний год он ни готовился к смерти, все равно принять ее беспрекословно не сумел. 

— Профессор… — Голос Поттера звучал как будто издалека. — А вам орден Мерлина вручили... И в списки погибших героев внесли… И знаете, в общем, спасибо вам.

Северус поморщился, вот только пафосных речей ему для полного счастья не хватало. Но на душе почему-то потеплело. Он собрался с мыслями и попытался понять, зачем все-таки пришел к Поттеру. Ведь не для того же, чтобы в очередной раз вытащить его из передряги? Или для того? 

Нет, не для того. 

И когда Поттер вновь спросил, что же он от него хочет, Северус, не задумываясь, прошептал:

— Посмотри на меня…


End file.
